Unleashed
by chamsp
Summary: Five years of lost humanity. Five years since he gave in to the animal, since he stopped feeling. Can a grey-eyed beauty change it all for him? A tale of a tormented beast, a forced imprint and their struggle to find peace. AU. Jaocb/OC. Rated M for themes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hi everyone! This story started as a one-shot written for the Tricky Raven weekly flash-fiction challenge. The prompt was a picture of the lower half of a man's face covered in blood. This is my first Jacob story and I'm excited to share this with you :)

A big thank you to Tamfan for agreeing to PR this story, to ShadowPast620 for agreeing to beta this story and to jarms and wolfgirl7411 for their support, help and wishes.

These amazing ladies make my life easier. If I could, I would present them with a box of yummy chocolates and another box of _yummier_ Jacob Black ;) *_Love ya all_*

Moving on to the story...

**WARNING****: Jake in this story isn't the usual sweet boy we all love. He has given in to the wolf here. This piece is a little on the darker side. It's going to be a bumpy ride for them for a while. You have been warned.  
**

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 1 - The beast unleashed.

Callie was glad she had decided to wear a turtleneck. It was keeping her warm from the chilled air of the night. Wrapping her hands around her torso, she stepped deeper into woods.

She'd come on a trip with her friends, and these were the best three days of her life, to date. She thanked the spirits a hundred times that her foster mother had allowed her to go. This would be the last trip of her senior year, and she was happy she hadn't missed it.

At the moment though, she was feeling a bit uncomfortable. One of her friends had thought it'd be a good idea to celebrate their last night of high school with alcohol. Alcohol, a group of eighteen year olds, and a game of truth and dare was never a good combination. Things had gotten hot and heavy pretty soon, and she'd excused herself out. Taking a walk in the dark was better than watching your ex-boyfriend swap saliva with your so called best friend.

She didn't realize how deep into the woods she'd walked until she was stopped dead in her tracks by a horrifying sight. The beast on four legs in front of her was at least six feet tall. Though it was dark in the forest and her vision was not clear, the moonlight was enough for her to see it rip apart its meal in the most barbaric way.

Before she could stop herself, a scream escaped her lips, and she saw the beast's head snap toward her.

Everything froze.

There was absolutely no movement.

Then the creature abandoned its meal and prowled closer.

With its every step, she took a step backward, praying she'd make it out of the woods alive.

As it stalked her slowly, she could see its eyes glow in the dark. Its feral look dared her to try and make a run for her life, told her there was no way she could escape, there was no way she could get away from the beast.

She tried to take another step, but she tripped over a fallen branch and landed on her butt. The beast lurched and landed on her, towering majestically.

Its fore legs rested on either side of her face, russet fur brushing her cheeks. Its body trapped her effectively, making it difficult for her to move even a muscle.

A low and angry growl resonated in its chest when a small whimper escaped her lips. It bent down and ran the blood covered muzzle across her cheek, resting behind her ear, as if it was inhaling her scent.

"Pl-please..." She whimpered, "...please. N-no. Let me...let me go."

She didn't know why she was saying these things or how it would help. But she could feel a small change in the air. Mustering all the courage she could, she looked up. There was something about its eyes that caught her attention. There was a sense of understanding in them. As if there was a human hidden in the beast who could listen to her pleas.

She tried to lay still under its stare, afraid that even a tiny movement might cause the animal to snap her neck. After several moments, she felt the beast crouch slightly. She could sense its struggle. It was trying to do something, but she had no idea what it was.

A loud howl ripped from its chest and filled the whole forest, the feral sound echoing off the trees as it bared its sharp canines and ripped her sweater to bare her neck.

Callie was so scared, she felt lightheaded. Gasping for breath, she tried to fight the building anxiety.

With eyes wide as saucers, she saw the creature's body twitch several times before it collapsed on her. She could feel it transforming and, before she could make sense of what was happening, she saw the wolf become a man.

"Oh m-my g-god!"

Closing her eyes, she prayed for all this to end soon.

"M-mmm…" She heard his croaky voice, but didn't dare to open her eyes. She felt his hand fist in her hair and turn her head to the side.

"M-mine." The man growled in her ear, his voice hoarse and broken.

She felt his warm tongue lick along her now exposed neck.

"N-no. Pl-please. I.." Whatever she was going to say died in her throat as he twisted her head further and grazed her neck with his teeth. She felt him give a few more licks to the juncture of her neck and shoulder before his teeth clamped down, breaking the skin and drawing blood. He lapped up the blood, licking the wound clean.

Her scream was deafening. She felt as if her whole body was being consumed by fire. As he lifted his face to look at her, she saw blood dripping down his chin. A warm drop landed on her cheek...

Before everything went black.

Jacob Black stood up, running a hand through his messy hair.

Everything around him felt different. Felt new. Every cell in his body ached because of the phase.

It had been five years since he'd received Bella's wedding invitation and had disappeared into the wolf. Five years since he had cut all ties with humanity.

Five years since he had been _human_.

He was so sure that the human part of him was dead, that he'd never be able to phase back again.

He had thought he'd spend the rest of his life as a grieving lone wolf.

But all that changed when his dinner was interrupted by a scream. He had looked up to see a scared girl. For the first time in five years, there was a human nearby.

The girl stirred something in him. Not only had she spiked the wolf's interest, but she had awakened his human side, too.

He could sense the instant connection.

The man longed for company and comfort.

The man needed her and the wolf _wanted_ her.

The wolf was a predator, a beast.

_An alpha_.

And the alpha took what he wanted.

Having submitted to the beast years ago, it was the wolf that ruled his body. So without thinking, he had marked the girl as his.

Deep down, he felt for the poor girl because she was trapped with him for life. But the human and the wolf both felt a sense of contentment and peace now. Something neither had felt in years.

Jake was tired and ready to pass out on the damp ground. But the wolf refused to leave its mate out in the woods, exposed to the wrath of mother nature.

Bending down, he scooped up the limp body in his arms and started walking toward a cave he had come across two nights ago.

Toward a new beginning, a new chapter in both their lives.

* * *

**A/N:** There you go. You can always hit me up with your thoughts and questions. Thank you for reading :)

Chamsp.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **A big thank you to Tamfan and ShadowPast620 for everything they are doing for the story. These ladies put in a lot of time and work into these chapters to make sure it is good. They make my story much better. :) 3

For the guest reviews :

Chelsea- Thanks a ton for taking the time to leave a review. I'm glad you found the story interesting. I hope you'll enjoy it. :)

Back to the story...

**Disclaimer :** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 2 - Waking up to a new world.

After walking for what felt like hours, he located the cave he'd come across a few nights before

during a hunt. It was cold, wet, dark, and smelly, but it would provide much needed shelter from the rain that had started.

With the wind howling outside the cave, he found a relatively dry spot and sat, cradling the girl against his body. Starting a fire to keep the wild animals away and to stay warm would be what a normal man would do, but he wasn't a normal beast was confident about his capability to protect his mate. His body heat would keep her warm for the night. Totally exhausted, he closed his eyes, resting his head against the rocks. The phase had drained him and he fell asleep within seconds.

When he opened his eyes, the sun was peeking around thick clouds, dimly lighting the mouth of the cave where they'd rested. Jacob looked down at the still unconscious girl in his arms. He hadn't seen her properly before, not enough to take in her

delicate features.

She had a small build with alabaster skin that looked almost translucent. Her heart shaped face was framed with mahogany curls and long lashes that curled up over her cheeks. Her pouty lips had paled due to the cold night.

She was beautiful in a simple way—she had natural beauty.

Adjusting her in his arms, he moved her hair to the side and ran a finger along the mark on her neck.

_His _mark.

The wolf purred in contentment seeing the mark that signified his authority…

His _dominance_.

Caressing it a few more times, his gaze shifted when something caught his eye. A sliver chain was stuck in her sweater, the free end dangling off her arm. He caught the thin strand in his fingers, sliding down to catch the little pendant. He must have broken her chain when he ripped her sweater.

He could see the tiny patterns on the pendant. Curious, he looked at it closely and realized it was etched with letters.

_Callie_

It was engraved.

Jake tried to read it. His memory was a little hazy, but he couldn't have forgotten reading, right?

"Ca..." Jake groaned when he felt a sharp pain in his throat. It had slipped his mind how much it had hurt to talk the previous night. Not being used for five years, his voice was broken and he felt as if his throat was dry and bleeding.

"C-Callie." It felt good to say her name. Repeating it a few times, he continued.

"...Billy, Dad... R-Rachel, Bec-ca..." His voice sounded foreign, but listening to himself speak made him feel better. It boosted his confidence.

Now, his wolf had started worrying about his mate. It had been hours since she'd passed out and there were no signs of her waking up. He needed some water for her.

He looked around the cave for a water source. Not far from where they sat, he saw rainwater from the previous night that had collected in the depressions of a big her on the ground, he tore off a small piece of her sweater and walked back to the rock. He dipped the woolen piece of clothing in it to soak up some water.

Walking back to Callie, he gently cradled her head in his arm and squeezed the cloth, sprinkling drops of water on her face in the repeating the process several times, Jake saw her lips twitch slightly. Whimpering weakly, she slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She was confused and scared.

When her deep grey eyes met his, he felt the tug on the proverbial cords that bound their souls. Just like he'd felt the previous night. Only, this time it was different—stronger.

Everything seemed to come back to Callie when she saw Jake. Within a second, she slipped out of his arms and backed up to the wall, trying to put some distance between them.

"Oh, God..." She gulped. None of it was a dream. It had all actually happened. "...It..it wasn't a dream." She could feel the panic setting in.

Every part of her body hurt, her head felt like it weighed a ton. Closing her eyes, she tried to focus as a hundred images flooded her mind. _Rafting with her friends, camping out, sitting around a campfire, dancing, drinking,_ _her ex, walking into the woods, something tiny being ripped apart, her scream, glowing eyes, fur, canines, blood, mine…_

"No," She gasped. Suddenly, everything came flooding back. The animal… it had transformed into a massive man. He'd bit her and it hadn't been a playful nip. It had been painful enough to make her lose consciousness. Her hand reached to feel her neck, hoping to find the skin smooth and intact, but she winced when her fingers brushed across tender skin. Hesitantly, she touched it again… gasped as her body hummed, warmth coursing through her veins.

She jerked back when she saw him moving in her direction, her head hitting the rocky wall with a thump. He was right in front of her and she was trapped with nowhere to move. He towered over her. The feral look he'd given her the night before made her realize he could be vicious. She would never forget the way he ripped apart the animal he'd been devouring.

"Oh...oh my.." She slapped a hand over her eyes when she realized he was naked. Callie was no prude. She'd seen a naked man before, but never one quite like him. She just wasn't expecting this and was surprised to see him in all his glory.

He was large and menacing—dangerous.

Fear flooded through her, making her heart pound as she wailed, "What in the holy hell _is_ this?" Her eyes filled with tears. "Why did you bring me here?" She covered her face with her hands. She'd always had a complicated life. Now, to top it off, she was stuck in a cave with a hairy, naked… man-like creature, who had tried to eat her a few hours earlier and somehow, had left her alive. _Was she going insane?_

"Shh…" Callie felt his warm hand on her neck, calloused fingers caressing her mark. He pulled her hands away from her face and leaned into her, running his nose up her jawline, inhaling deep.

"Imprint." He whispered, making Callie wonder what the word meant.

"Mate…"

He sniffed again. It seemed like he was convincing himself of something. "Mine."

Her breath quickened when she heard him growl against her ear.

The hand on her neck moved to grab her hair, but his grip was surprisingly gentle. He moved her hair aside to inspect her neck. Her heart rate shot up when he licked the bite mark ever so lightly. It made her whole body tingle.

Suddenly, he tugged at her hair, forcing her to look him in the eyes.

"Say it." He commanded gruffly. Callie had no idea what he wanted her to say.

"Mine. Say it!" He roared again. There was an unusual timbre to his voice that sent chills down her his dark and haunted eyes told another story.

His voice was commanding, but his eyes...they were pleading. They begged her to tell him what he wanted to hear.

They begged for reassurance.

Callie shook her head. What did he mean? What would it mean for her to say she was his? Was it some weird ritual she had to do before he ate her? She'd never felt so scared and lost in her whole life.

Praying this nightmare would end soon, she closed her eyes and curled up as much as she could, letting the tears flow freely. After a while, she felt him release his grip and slump down beside her.

Jacob was having a hard time dealing with the changes. The human part of him was totally out of tune and the wolf was on the edge.

The wolf needed to make sure his mate knew to whom she belonged, but the man needed to know that he wouldn't be left alone again. He yearned for comfort and care…

For a _companion_.

Jacob still felt a little hazy and numb. Deep down, he knew he had a lot to think about, plans to make, and things to sort out. It would have to wait until his mind didn't feel so mixed up. He wasn't himself yet.

Weary, he sighed and placed a hand on Callie's knee. As soon as he touched her, she tried to pull away. She was very afraid of him. He could smell the fear rolling off her in waves. He didn't like that he'd made her cry and had no idea what to do next. The expression on her face said it all. He was a monster.

His heart ached. "Please, don't cry." Searching for the right words to comfort her, he muttered, "I- I'll fix this." He hoped he was telling the truth. He got no response from her and he didn't want to push. He decided to give her some space so he went to sit on the other side of the cave.

Trying to focus, Jacob stared out of the entrance to the cave. The only sound in their dark enclosure in the wilderness was the soft sniffle coming from his terrified mate.

* * *

**A/N: **There starts the bumpy ride. Further chapters will give you a peek into their heads and Callie's past. You can hit me with your thoughts and feels. Thank you for reading :)

Chamsp.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Guest reviews :** Hi Chelsea! It's going to take them some time, but they'll come around. Thank you for taking the time to leave a review. Means a lot. :)

**A/N: **A big thank you to my lovely wolfgirls, Tami and Fran. These ladies put in a lot of time and work into the chapters to make sure it is good. They make my story much better :) 3

Also, thank you to all the reads, reviews and subscriptions. It means a lot to me and keeps my muse active. :)

Happy reading!

* * *

Chapter 3 - Who are you?

The sun was high in the sky, shining brightly through the thick canopy formed by tall evergreen trees. Sitting idle for hours had given Jacob an opportunity to calm himself down. Now that his thoughts were clear, everything came back to him. Too many feelings at a time. Anger, betrayal, heartbreak, shame, remorse… fear.

Hugging his knees to his chest, he rested his head against the rock wall of the cave. A lone tear slid down his cheek as overwhelming guilt consumed him. It felt like acid in the pit of his stomach. Jacob struggled to catch his breath. He'd abandoned his disabled father, turned his back on his pack, and betrayed the trust of everyone he called family. All because he wasn't brave enough to man-up and face his problems. Bella and her actions had caused part of it, but he pushed thoughts of her to the back of his mind.

Billy's face flashed in front of his eyes, followed by all the happy moments they'd shared in the past. Jacob wanted to kick himself for leaving his dad. He hoped one of his sisters had cared for their father in his absence. If not his sisters, surely Leah or Embry would have been there for Billy. He remembered having a talk with them after the newborn battle. They'd assured him if anything were to happen, his dad would be well cared for.

_It had been two days after the battle. Embry had been keeping him company since he wasn't allowed to move from his bed. Leah had come to see him to thank him for saving her life. Jake had been distracted the whole time they'd been there. He was sick with worry about one thing. Who would care for his father if he wasn't there? No one knew him better than Embry. His childhood friend kept asking him what was wrong until he finally opened up about his concerns. He'd literally begged them to look after Billy if anything happened to him and they'd promised him they would. Being protectors of the tribe was dangerous. Any one of them could have been killed in the battle. _

Now, Jake desperately hoped his friends had kept that promise. He would never forgive himself if something happened to his dad in his absence. He yearned to see his dad, face to face, so he could apologize and make up for what he'd done. There were a lot of things to make up for. The urge to get back on tribal lands was strong. His wolf was longing for his pack as well.

His thought process was interrupted by Callie as she stirred awake. All during the night, he'd kept his mate warm. He loved how her small body clung to him for warmth while sleeping. He hadn't realized how much he'd missed the intimacy of the human touch.

The damp air in the cave had given her a cough. She clutched her chest as she tried to control the coughing fit. Jacob jumped to his feet and rushed to her, patting her gently on the back. Startled, she tried to pull away from him even though it was clear he was just trying to help. He ignored her protests and slipped an arm around her waist as he continued. She gasped, "Wa-water…" Her throat felt dry and prickly. Quickly walking to the big rock where he'd gotten the water a few hours ago, Jacob cupped his hand to collect water in it. There wasn't much left in the rocky depression, but it would be enough for now.

He strode back to her and pulled her against him as he held his hand to her lips. He tipped her head back slightly and helped her drink. "Easy…" Worried she might choke, he tried to keep her from gulping the water too fast. His wolf purred in ecstasy at the feel of his mate's lips. Jacob's big hand held enough water to soothe her throat. It wasn't sufficient, but it was all they had for now. When she finished, he rubbed soothing circles on her back.

Once she was feeling better and her coughing ceased, Callie realized she was in the beast-man's arms. Distraught, she immediately tried to pull away, but his grip was firm. "Let me… Let go… Pl-please..."

Jacob watched intently as his imprint struggled in his arms. Determined to make her understand he wasn't going to hurt her, he tightened his grip, effectively ceasing her struggles and lifted her onto his lap. Her eyes widened as she tried to get away, her fingers raking at his bare chest. Callie would have loved nothing more than to cling to his warmth, but she was terrified of him. Not to mention the fact that he was very naked. He was capable of anything.

"Hey!" His warm fingers gently caressed the bite mark. "Shh…" He could see the slight shudder of her body. The caress was meant to calm her, but she was fighting too hard. She kept trying to punch and claw him. Worried that she could injure herself, he took her hands and pulled them behind her back, holding both her wrists in one hand. He made sure to keep it loose, knowing he could easily hurt her if he wasn't careful.

His gaze held hers. She stared at him with wide eyes that screamed her fear. Her heart was beating dangerously fast. Both he and his wolf desperately wanted to ease her fears. Slowly, Jake ran a finger along her face, frowning as she flinched at his touch. He didn't stop. He had a point to make. He brushed away the stray curls that fell over her eyes and tucked them behind her ear.

Cradling the back of her head gently, he looked directly into her eyes. "Stop fi-fighting me…" He whispered, "I'm not going to hurt you. I… I never can."

There was something in the way he said it that told her he was telling the truth. Deep inside, she was compelled to trust him. She felt a connection to him, but was afraid to trust it. She didn't even know what he was, but had a strong desire to know. Before she could stop herself, the question was out on her lips. "Wh-what are you?" Her instincts told her the answer was going to change her life.

"Huh?"

"What are you? I-I saw what happened. You were a…" she gulped, "... then you turned into a man." She couldn't bring herself to remember the gory scene. She didn't even know what he was before he turned into human. Hairy dog? Wolf? Something lupine? But these animals weren't _that_ huge, so he was definitely something else—something different.

Jacob considered telling her, but now was not the right time or the place. He had more important things to do right now. They couldn't stay in the cave. It wasn't safe for her and meeting her needs was paramount. His wolf came closer to the surface. Yes… keeping their mate safe was a necessity. He hated to see her struggle. Moreover, he wanted to go back and fix what he'd had messed up. So he decided to ignore the questions for the moment.

"Callie... Your name?" He wanted to confirm. Her eyes widened with surprise before she realized something. Glancing down, she saw the silver chain stuck in her sweater. Jacob could see the pain flash across her features at the condition of her chain. Clearly, it meant a lot more to her than a mere accessory.

"Callie?" He tried again and after a few moments, he saw her nod dejectedly.

His chest tightened, seeing her sad expression. "Listen, Callie. I will answer _all _your questions, but first, I want you to answer some of mine. It's not safe here for you. I need to get you out of here, so answer me, OK?"

"Bu-but, where are you going to take me? Please… please don't kill me." She begged, not understanding what he meant. _Of course she wasn't safe here, but he was the one who brought her here at the first place. Now he wanted to drag her somewhere else?_

Jacob sighed. This wasn't going to be easy. "I am not going to kill you. I just told you, I will never hurt you. This is not what it looks like. I'll tell you everything once we are out if here. You'll have to trust me." Releasing her wrists, he took one of her hands and placed it on the wide expanse of his chest. His voice suddenly sounded husky. "Please, believe me."

He'd never been a fan of imprinting, never asked for an imprint. Now that it had happened, he couldn't help but care for her. It wasn't just about him anymore. He needed her to believe him. His wolf pined for her trust. They both wanted to get her to safe place. She needed hot food, a warm bath, and a comfortable place to rest.

Callie gave him another hesitant nod. She had no other choice and she was too scared of him to say anything else. Seeing her agree, Jacob smiled for the first time in five years. A strained one, but a smile nonetheless. Callie was amazed at the transformation it caused. He didn't appear nearly as threatening.

"Good. So tell me," He released her from his hold and let her slip off his lap onto the ground, but didn't let go of her chilled hands. "Where are we? What part of the country is this?" Jacob couldn't hear the pack anymore. He'd lost contact with them years ago after tuning them out, and he had no idea where he and Callie were.

"We… ah, I mean me and my friends camped a few miles away from Anderson Lake State Park. Chimacum. So we must be somewhere nearby."

Chimacum! Jake tried to remember if he knew the place. Yes, he did. It was across the Olympic forest, at least a hundred miles from La Push. He considered his options. Running wolf to get home would be a lot faster and his imprint could easily ride him. The thought had his wolf purring, but he knew she'd never agree to that. His wolf was looking for any reason to come out. He'd become very powerful in the last five years. Jacob had to concentrate hard to keep him subdued.

Callie was terrified of him as it was. She'd probably faint again just _seeing_ the wolf. Another option was to walk. It would be a long walk, but he was sure he could handle it. He could easily run through the woods carrying his imprint if needed.

Deciding it was best to walk; he stood up and offered her a hand. When she gave him a confused look, he explained, "Let's get you out of here." Callie hesitated, but she wasn't sure she _could _say no to him. What would she do if he got angry and hurt her? She unwillingly took his hand, using it as leverage to stand up. The moment she put weight on her left leg, searing pain shot through her ankle, making her wince and cry out. She lost her balance, but before she could hit the ground, warm arms embraced her, holding her securely against his chest.

"My ankle." She gasped as Jacob slowly lowered her to the ground and knelt down beside her. She realized the shoe on her injured leg was missing. Carefully, he lifted her ankle and peeled away her sock and his fingers brushed lightly over her swollen ankle. She'd twisted it when she was trying to run the night before.

"It's sprained." Jacob mumbled more to himself than her. "Can you move it? Is it broken?" He asked, gently moving her foot to check if it was just a sprain or she'd broken her ankle. Callie wiggled her toes and moved her foot. It hurt to move it, but she didn't think it was fractured.

"No… it's just a sprain. I don't think it's broken." She tried to pull her foot out of his hand, but he didn't allow her. Instead, he tied her sock around her ankle firmly.

"Come on. Let's get going. We need to reach home soon. I am going to carry you." He wasn't asking permission. He'd already decided. The look in his eyes said it all. He wouldn't take no for an answer and there was no room for argument. He stood and effortlessly scooped her up into his arms. Callie had her doubts that they would make it very far. _What the hell did he plan to do? _She wondered what he meant when he said they had to go home soon. Surely, he wouldn't know where she lived, and from the looks of it, he didn't have a home nearby. "H-home?" She stuttered.

"Yeah, home. You'll see." The sadness in his smile and the longing in his eyes told Callie there was a lot more to this beast than she could guess. He had a past, a story of his own, something haunting him that had to get out of his system. She could see it in his eyes, but she refused to acknowledge the tiny waves of compassion rising in her chest. Obviously, he was taking her to _his_ home. He was a kidnapper, holding her captive. She had to remind herself he didn't deserve her compassion.

Callie took in a long shaky breath while she took in his massive frame. Her eyes stung as she fought back tears. She hated feeling so helpless and absolutely hated crying. It made her feel weak and she was anything but weak. She'd experienced her share of struggles and had fought through them well. This time, she wasn't so sure. The powerful man holding her in his arms had a darkness about him. He was uncompromising.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, she peered up at him and tried to appeal to his humanity. "Umm… what's your…?" She wondered if he had a name. If he had a home somewhere, he must have a name.

"What's my name?" She heard him ask and looked at him, giving him a weak nod.

"I'm Jacob... Jacob Black." His voice was thick with emotion when he said the last part. Callie could feel a slight change in his features, as if saying the name had a profound effect on him. She couldn't put her finger on it. He appeared to be very complicated. There was so much she didn't know… didn't understand. Just a day ago, she'd never dreamed it was possible for a man to transform into a massive beast, yet here he was big as life.

Sighing, Callie tried to relax. Her 'fight or flight' instincts were in overdrive. With a naked man-like creature carrying her towards his home, she had no idea what was going to happen or what she had to prepare herself for. As much as she hated to admit it, this _Jacob Black_ had definitely sparked her interest and curiosity.

* * *

**A/N:** How many of you would switch places with Callie right now? LOL. There goes another chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading.

Chamsp.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N :** I'm not even coming out of my hiding place right now. Sheesh! It's been forever since I updated. **SMH**. My schedules are super crazy and even if I'm dying to write, I don't get enough time these days. Eh, I shouldn't be giving reasons. Sorry for the late update.I hope you all are still here. Also, if you haven't heard back from me about your review, it's because of this schedule again. Just know that I've read them all, love them all, and they put a big smile on my face. Thank you for all the reviews and alerts. :)

This story wouldn't be here if not for the efforts Tami and Fran put into this. A big thank you to both of them for everything they are doing for this story. _Lots of love and wolfy hugs, my lovelies. :D (33_

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 3 - Reunions and regrets.

After two and a half days of walking, it seemed like they were finally nearing their destination. All throughout their journey, Jacob had carried Callie - refusing to let her walk, even for a short distance, though she claimed her ankle felt better. Her heart melted remembering the way his arms wrapped around her, the way he brought water and picked wild berries to nourish her, and the way he cradled her to his chest during the night to keep her warm while she slept. When she'd hesitantly admitted his nakedness bothered her, he had stolen a pair of baggy shorts from a nearby clothes line at the edge of the woods. Though they had walked in silence for the most part, Callie realized Jacob didn't appear to be as dangerous as she had believed, but she was still wary and cautious of this supernatural being. She knew it was important to remember that after what she'd seen in the forest, she didn't know exactly what he was or even what he was capable of.

Callie could see some houses just beyond the edge of the forest. She'd been looking for an escape route the whole time, and if they were in public, it would be easier for her to get away from her captor. Before she could get excited about seeing civilization again, Jake unexpectedly put her down. She'd been in his arms for so long; the sudden change in him made her anxious, and yet, piqued her curiosity.

She stood next to him, observing him intently. Jacob stood still; his hand tightly gripped a nearby tree. Tears welled up in his eyes as he stared at something beyond the tree line, his breathing laboured. Callie never knew a man who could be so feral one minute and so vulnerable the next. He looked like a lost child cowering in a corner, afraid of the outside world. As much as she hated to admit it, she had the urge to reach out and comfort him. Contemplating her every move, she took a tiny step toward him, but stopped herself before she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"That's…" She heard him whisper, pointing at something she couldn't see yet. His voice was thick with emotion as he finished, "Home." There was something about the way he said home that went straight to her heart. For a moment, all her fear toward this wolf-man vanished. The desire to hold him tight and comfort him overwhelmed her, forcing her to move closer and place a reassuring hand on his shoulder. She quickly came to her senses and jerked her hand back, wondering what had just happened.

Jacob turned around, the first voluntary touch from his mate added to the emotions filling his heart. His eyes searched hers for comfort, for reassurance, but her guard was up again. He lifted his hand to caress her cheek, but when she pulled back he stopped himself. After a moment of awkward silence, he sighed and offered her his hand. "Come on. Let's get going."

As they stepped out of the woods and started moving toward the little red house, Jake's heart started pounding in his chest. With every step, his fear increased. _What if his dad refused to talk to him? What if his dad wouldn't forgive him? Even worse, what if he didn't even get the chance to apologize? _No, Jake couldn't bear the thought of that. That just couldn't happen. The what ifs drove him crazy as he finally stood in front of the house. _His_ house.

He took a moment to gaze at the place where he'd spent his childhood. How he had longed for home. It still looked the same, warm and welcoming. He hoped it felt the same. Many nights this place he loved had been in his dreams. Now that he was back, a piece of something that had been missing was put back into place. Mustering all the courage he had, he stepped on the porch, gently pulling Callie along. His whole body seemed to freeze as he lifted a hand and knocked on the door.

Seconds passed, but he didn't hear the familiar squeak of the metal against the wooden floor. He could hear the heavy footsteps on the other side, could smell the person who was about to open the door. He knew that scent, but he couldn't place the name. What bothered him the most was; he knew the person on the other side of the door was not his father.

Unknowingly, Jacob's grip on Callie's hand tightened as he held on for dear life. His vision blurred as tears welled in his eyes again. The door opened, revealing a tall muscular figure. Blinking the tears away, Jacob tried to focus on the man he'd known all his life. Standing there with shock written all over his face was none other than his best friend, Embry Call.

"J-Jake?!" Embry gasped, a wide spectrum of emotions ranging from doubt to pity to realization to pure joy played on his face. In disbelief, he exclaimed, "Jake, is that… is that you? Oh, God!" He reached out to hug him tightly. "My God! Jake! I thought I'd never see you again."

Callie was surprised to see all this. The other man seemed pretty normal, but she didn't understand his reaction. Jacob Black seemed to have a really messed up past.

Jacob was so overwhelmed; he couldn't react to what Embry was saying. He just patted Embry on the back, and pulled away to look at him again. Embry looked the same as he did all those years ago, only bigger and more mature. Gulping, Jake tried to ask about his dad, but the words refused to come out. He was afraid of the answer.

"Embry… "He tried, searching Embry's eyes to see if they revealed something. "Where's…?"

Jacob stopped midway when he heard something. At first he thought he was imagining it, but the gruff voice from inside the house confirmed that he had really heard the squeak. _That_ squeak from his dad's wheelchair.

"Who's at the door, son?" Billy Black wheeled out into the living room. Hearing his dad's voice, Jacob rushed through the half open door. Embry followed him in and Callie hesitantly moved closer, very curious to figure out what was going on.

Stepping inside, Jake stood right in front of his dad. A wave of emotions hit him. Relief, shame, guilt, but most of all… love. As father and son stared at each other, time stood still. The old man who had spent the last six years of his life praying to the Great Spirit for his son's well-being and safe return, took a moment to let it sink in. Tears slid down his lined face as he regarded the massive man standing in front of him.

"J-Jake… "Billy practically whimpered and wheeled closer, his hand reaching out to touch his child—one who he loved more than life itself.

The emotions weighed heavily on him as Jacob dropped to his knees, clutching his dad's legs tightly. "D-dad… I thought…" Gasping as his throat constricted, he rested his head on Billy's lap and sobbed. He'd bottled up his feelings for so long; he couldn't contain it any longer. Deep inside, he knew staying away for so long had been wrong.

"Jake…" Billy hugged his son against him as he ran his fingers lovingly over Jacob's head. He'd never given up, but it was almost hard to believe that his son was back.

"I'm so sorry, Dad. I shouldn't have l-left you." He choked out, "I'm such a bad son…"

Billy was almost overwhelmed with the love he felt. "Shh. None of that, kid." He soothed his son. "You're back. You're with me now. That's all that matters." Billy tried to console him, meaning every word. He had no complaints about Jacob. He had always been a wonderful son. What he did was because of the pain he'd endured. Billy knew how much Jacob had suffered before he left, and his heart broke a little every time he thought of it. The heartbreak over Bella combined with the pressure of being a Quileute Warrior had been too much for Jacob to handle. Billy felt partly responsible. It was his blood running through his son's veins. If he'd been better at helping Jacob cope with the pressure of it all, he might not have left.

Straightening up, Jacob looked into his father's eyes. "No, Dad. I screwed up. I shouldn't have… I wasn't thinking and I put you through hell." His eyes reflected the truth of his genuine apology. It came from deep in his soul. "I'm sorry." He whispered, the midnight orbs begging for relief from the guilt that was crushing him. He put his head back down.

Billy touched Jacob's head, his aged eyes absorbing all the changes. The disheveled appearance, long hair, pained eyes. He looked exhausted and broken. He wished his son could have a normal life. The kid deserved some peace. His voice was soothing and gentle. "I'm not mad at you, son. I love you. You have no idea how happy I am to have you back." He squeezed Jake's shoulder. "Let's let go of the past. We both made mistakes. It's a new beginning." He smiled. It was a smile he'd passed on to Jacob. It was a reassuring smile full of sunshine. His world was right again. A great burden had been lifted.

Callie stood in the corner, watching everything intently. For the moment, all thoughts of running were forgotten. Having grown up in foster care most of her life, she was really affected by the father-son reunion. Seeing the two men get so emotional had her in tears, and for reasons she couldn't understand, when Jacob cried, it hurt her. She could _feel_ his pain in her heart.

Wiping away the tears, Callie looked around. The small house was neat and welcoming. The man who opened the door was now talking to a woman in the kitchen. She was tall and lean, but had curves in all the right places, the caramel skin, the facial features… she was beautiful. Callie didn't miss the baby bump, which added to her beauty. She could see surprise and shock on her face.

The woman came rushing towards Jacob and almost tackled him to the ground. "Good lord, Jake! About time you got your pathetic ass back here." Pulling back, she threw a hard punch at him, making Callie gasp. "You did quite a number on us, you moron. Don't you dare put us through it again, or I'll gut you with my bare hands, Black. You know I will." She was surprised to see the men chuckle at the woman's behaviour.

Jacob growled, in warning. His wolf was not used to being bossed around, but the human held back, remembering this was one of his pack.

Leah lifted her eyebrows, but seemed otherwise unaffected. "God! You smell like… ugh… I don't even know what smells this horrible. You need a shower. On second thought, maybe we should hose you off in the yard." Scrunching her nose, Leah pushed him away. Even Callie couldn't stop herself from smiling.

Jacob responded in a hoarse voice, "Leah Clearwater! The snarky she-wolf! I see you can still be a bitc… "Jacob stopped when Billy cleared his throat, raising an eyebrow at him. His wolf was agitated, but the man responded to his father.

For the first time since she met him, Callie saw the hint of a smile on Jacob's face. It would have reassured her, but hearing him call the pregnant woman _she-wolf_ had scared her. Obviously there were more creatures like him.

Glaring at him, Leah muttered, "Go and shower, Jake. You're making me feel sick." She glanced at Callie. "And you have a lot of explaining to do." Beneath the playfulness, her tone was stern and serious.

Just as Jacob stood up, Billy held onto his hand, needing the contact. "Who's this, son?" Suddenly, all eyes were on Callie. Feeling insecure and nervous, she took a step back and fiddled with her fingers. Peeking up through her lashes, she saw Jacob walk towards her with sure strides. He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. She tried to move away, but his grip was firm.

"This is Callie. She's my…" Jacob started.

Leah gasped. She was looking at the fresh bite mark on Callie's neck. "Oh, my God! What have you done, Jake?"

Jacob clenched his jaw and growled low in his throat before giving Leah an angry look. _She had no right to question his actions… no right at all. _

Callie saw them all looking at Jacob with shock, then back at her with curiosity. The man he'd called Embry focused on her intently as he moved protectively toward Leah.

Billy immediately noticed the volatile reaction from Jacob. The last thing he wanted was for his son to feel pressured. That could make him leave again. He took charge as he wheeled aside, motioning them to come forward. His voice was deep authoritative. "Get cleaned up kids. We have a lot to talk about."

Apparently, everyone in the room except her knew what was going on, and that irritated Callie. Taking a deep breath, she reluctantly followed Jacob as he pulled her further inside the house. She hoped she'd get out of this loony bin soon.

* * *

**A/N :** There you go. Finally! LOL.

Callie might seem too accepting of the situation, but she's just caught up in the moment. More on her thoughts about the reunion and how she feels about everything in the next chapter (which hopefully won't be this late.) Next chapter is big for Callie. Trust me, they are no where near rainbows and puppies.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it. Thank you for reading. Good day. :)

Chamsp.


End file.
